Mariposa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kanao estaba cansada de perder personas y de sufrir…Tanjiro también.


_Kimetsu no Yaiba No me pertenece._

_Pues me puse a leer el manga por curiosidad y lo termine más rápido de lo esperado. Tiene sus cosas buenas y cosas malas, en trama siento que hay cosas que mejorar, pero en personajes, ufff, uno termina amándolos._

**Mariposa**

La vida de Kanao Tsuyuri se vuelve un poco solitaria después de esa gran batalla, la perdida de Shinobu fue mucho más dura para ella que para los demás cazadores de demonios. La situación es que, mientras ellos perdieron otro pilar, ella perdió otra persona importante en su vida. Era casi algo normal en su vida, perder personas importantes para ella, que siempre parecía doler más que antes. El comenzar a vivir su vida por sus propias decisiones como Tanjiro le enseño, tiene sus consecuencias que a ella le duele.

Como ver la tumba de su maestra después de que todo termina.

Porque es culpa de ella, aun sabiendo su plan, ella lo siguió y fue a la batalla sabiendo que eso traería muchas muertes que ella, no quiere aceptar.

Pero así es la vida de un cazador.

Pierdes camaradas, uno tras otro, por lo tanto los que quedan con vida tienen el deber de llevar sus memorias en su espalda.

Pero dolía.

Como un veneno dentro de su interior que estalla en cada rincón y le recuerda su propia debilidad.

Frente a ella aun vendrían muchas batallas, muchos enemigos que aun aparecerían y que debe vencer para…

¿Para qué?

¿Hay alguna razón para luchar ahora?

Había aceptado la vida de cazadora porque eso querían sus salvadoras, no importaba si tenía talento u otra cosa, ella solo quería ser de utilidad a alguien. Pero las personas por las cuales ella vivía, parecían desaparecer cada vez más.

Incluso ahora en medio de un cementerio, con una venda sobre su ojo derecho y el otro apenas distinguiendo siluetas, no sentía la lluvia sobre ella. El dolor físico no tenía nada que ver con ella, todo era tan abstracto, pero el dolor en su interior era una constante. La tentación de tomar la espada a su lado y atravesar su garganta sin ningún arrepentimiento.

¿Se encontraría a sus salvadoras del otro lado?

Tal vez su destino era morir pronto, la vida de una mariposa era corta y ella había sufrido suficiente.

Solamente quería entrar a un sueño eterno.

Y no despertar jamás.

.

—¿Kanao?—hablo una voz a su espalda y ella dio un pequeño salto asustada, casi olvidando que era una presa fácil con su poca visión.

Si bien estaba siendo tratada y esperaban que volviera a recuperar su vista, sus otros sentidos habían comenzado a ajustarse ante su nueva perdida. Pero no era suficiente unos pocos días, también el hecho de que todo parecía terrorífico en la casi oscuridad y las pocas siluetas que distinguía.

Tomo su espada rápidamente y se gritó mentalmente por haberse quedado dormida en el suelo con barro y lluvia, que parecía haberse detenido en algún momento. Su cuerpo caliente le informo que tendría fiebre pronto y su cansancio no era para menos.

Era gracioso como hace unos momentos parecía querer morir y ahora se aferraba a la vida de forma estúpida.

Los humanos eran estúpidos.

Siempre luchando aunque no quedaba nada.

Ni esperanza.

Una mano gentil tomo su mano rápidamente y la hizo pestañear cuando frente a ella una silueta se hizo familiar.

—Kanao soy yo, Tanjiro—hablo el chico rápidamente haciéndola relajarse un poco, antes de caer nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

Inútil.

Se dijo mentalmente al no poder distinguir ni siquiera a uno de sus camaradas.

La inutilidad era su pensamiento más fuerte ante la idea de morir en cualquier momento. Solamente acabar con una existencia que ya no posee algún uso.

No sabe si era por su aura deprimida, o solamente porque Tanjiro parecía ser amable con todo el mundo, que el chico se arrodillo frente a ella y toco su frente de forma cálida. En algún momento antes de la batalla ese tacto sería algo que la hiciera flotar. Los momentos junto al chico eran preciados para ella, o al menos lo fueron. Ahora todo parecía vacío, un mundo sin color donde las mariposas no existen.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre—exclamo el chico algo preocupado antes de quitarse su característica ropa verde y ponerla sobre sus hombros.

Tan suave.

Era casi una pena desperdiciarla en alguien como ella.

—No más—murmuro deteniendo al chico de sus movimientos, no podía verlo bien, pero sentía su mirada en su persona—ya no quiero luchar más…no tengo nada—musito de forma derrotada.

¿Él podría entenderla?

No, Tanjiro era como la luz que atraía a los demás, incluso poseía a su hermana que lo amaba tanto para seguirlo aun cuando fue convertida en un monstruo. También tenía amigos que daban todo por él e incluso algunos enemigos que cambiaban sus ideales solo por verlo.

Ella no era así.

Ella estaba sola.

Unas manos sobre sus hombros la hicieron abrir un poco sus ojos, sorprendida de que distinguía el chico por su repentina cercanía a su rostro. Probablemente se hubiera sonrojado, pero sus mejillas ya parecían suficientemente calientes por la fiebre.

—No digas eso Kanao aún nos tienes a nosotros, las cazadores somos tu familia—decía algo desesperado.

Probablemente al igual que ella, cansado de perder personas a su alrededor una y otra vez.

Pero ella no quería luchas más.

—Familia—murmuro sin ánimos.

Esa palabra no tenía significado para ella a estas alturas, la forma en que Tanjiro apretó sus hombros parecía demostrar que él entendió sus pensamientos.

—Sí, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Genya, Nezuko…y yo…todos somos tu familia y yo…yo…no quiero perder más familia—hablo el chico casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual la hizo reaccionar.

Su poca visión pudo demostrar como el chico comenzó a temblar levemente, antes que la envolviera en un abrazo llorando. No por ella, no, era por las pérdidas que tenían. Se preguntó vagamente porque el chico alegre termino quebrándose con ella, tenía otros amigos e incluso a su hermana, pero para ellos Tanjiro siempre era el hermano mayor, el que siempre podía contra cualquier obstáculo.

Aun así.

Sus lágrimas parecían cálidas sobre su hombro.

Aferrándose torpemente a su persona, sin querer perder a nadie o tal vez cansado de perder a otros como su persona.

¿Podría vivir por esto?

No eran tan cercanos y apenas podrían considerarse amigos y camaradas, incluso a estas alturas había peleado más al lado de Inozuke que de él.

Pero fue verlo tan roto como su persona que la hizo sonreír levemente y regresarle el abrazo, lo cual congelo al chico que se separó de su persona, solamente para poder verla. Estaban muy cerca del otro, pero no había nada romántico en su propia miseria, algo que le gusto, le recordó su pasado.

Ella había podido superarlo con ayuda.

Aunque doliera, aunque una parte de ella no quería nada más y solo quería ahogarse en desesperación. La imagen de sus salvadoras la hizo sonreír levemente a Tanjiro. El chico la vio confundido unos momentos, antes de tragar un poco entre sus sollozos.

—Yo tampoco quiero perder a mi familia—musito bajando un poco la mirada.

Su mente herida la traiciono un poco, casi como si se riera de su anterior desgracia, las imágenes de otros cazadores de demonios jóvenes como ella, los de su clan Mariposa, de los pilares restantes y de sus hermanas muertas aparecieron en su mente. Como sus dos salvadoras ahora reunidas, probablemente querían que fuera feliz con lo que aún tenía a su mano.

Apretó con fuerza los puños en sus propias ropas.

Debía protegerlos.

Ella debía ser más fuerte para protegerlos.

Su vida aun podía servir como escudo para ellos, ella no quería perder a nadie más y por eso debía tomar sus últimas fuerzas para protegerlas.

Alzo la vista sorprendiendo un poco a Tanjiro.

—Protejámoslo juntos—hablo de forma determinada.

Porque eso es lo que ella quería, un deseo de su interior.

.

Tal vez si hubiera podido ver como antes pudo haber notado el rostro sonrojado de Tanjiro, si hubiera tenido el oído de Zenitsu lo hubiera escuchado con un corazón desbordado. Aun así Tanjiro era muy joven y enfocado en otras cosas para notar una irregularidad en ese momento. No sabiendo que se había identificado tanto con la chica que había soltado el llanto contenido que había guardado desde esa lucha. Para él solamente era estar con una amiga y nada más.

Pero Kanao estaba con esa mirada determinada, aun sobre su rostro malherido y cuerpo derrotado, su único ojo en recuperación brillaba con intensidad.

Estaba viva.

No parecía un fantasma como hace unos momentos.

No iba a dejarlo como tantos otros.

Tomo ambas manos de la chica con una muda promesa.

—Hagámoslo—hablo con una sonrisa y ojos algo lagrimeantes por su anterior llanto.

Ambos debían vivir, porque aún faltaban muchas batallas por delante.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_Desde que comencé a leer este manga, Kanao me pareció adorable, pero me encanta la pareja que puede formar con Tanjiro, ambos son muy nobles._

_Intente hacer esta historia lo más neutral posible, pero con este arco en movimiento, realmente no se quienes estarán con vida para el final o.o_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
